


[Podfic of] Wherever You Are

by klb, pene



Category: Glee
Genre: Australia, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb (with guest voices by pene) of a fic by pene</p><p>Author's summary: Future fic, if that future involves a trip to Australia. </p><p>Some things are hard; some things are very, very easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complete Podfic or Parts 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wherever You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323082) by [pene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene). 



The complete story in a single mp3:

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Wherever%20You%20Are.mp3) | **Size:** 84.1 MB | **Duration:** 1:27:38

  
---  
  
Just Part 1:

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/01%20Wherever%20You%20Are%20Parts%201%20%26%202.mp3) | **Size:** 24.1 MB | **Duration:** 25:04

  
---


	2. Parts 3 & 4

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/02%20Wherever%20You%20Are%20Parts%203%20%26%204.mp3) | **Size:** 9.5 MB | **Duration:** 9:55

  
---


	3. Parts 5 & 6

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/03%20Wherever%20You%20Are%20Parts%205%20%26%206.mp3) | **Size:** 17.5 MB | **Duration:** 18:11

  
---


	4. Parts 7 & 8

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/04%20Wherever%20You%20Are%20Parts%207%20%26%208.mp3) | **Size:** 17.2 MB | **Duration:** 17:55

  
---


	5. Parts 9 & 10

Just the last two parts:

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/05%20Wherever%20You%20Are%20Parts%209%20%26%2010.mp3) | **Size:** 15.9 MB | **Duration:** 16:34

  
---  
  
The complete story in a single mp3:

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Wherever%20You%20Are.mp3) | **Size:** 84.1 MB | **Duration:** 1:27:38

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: Pene has always had an uncanny ability to see into exactly what I want and need from Kurt and Blaine, and that is even more true with this story than with any of her others. I cannot overstate my gratitude to this story for helping me work through exactly what I needed to, both in finding peace and understanding with Klaine's arc in S5 and in finding peace and understanding with events in my own life that needed processing. Every beautiful thing that performing a story can give to a podficcer, this one gave to me. Love and gratitude from the bottom of my heart to the author and to the characters for this story.
> 
> The music is Private Universe, written by Crowded House and performed here by Neil Finn and Paul Kelly. The song suggestion was by pene, as are the delightful Australian-character guest spots :)


End file.
